


super(market) love

by najaeminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i'm feeling soft fellas, renjun is chenle's sassy lil bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaeminnie/pseuds/najaeminnie
Summary: One has a brother. One has a sister.Both are at a supermarket.





	super(market) love

**Author's Note:**

> for rosie and mar who love chensung ♡

"Don't forget to buy the cabbage and don't let Renjun buy sweets!" His mum nagged at him over the phone.  
  
Chenle rolled his eyes as she went through a list of the same things she tells him every time he goes grocery shopping for her. He swings his little brother's small hand with his own as he glances around the familiar aisles. He feels Renjun drag him towards the desserts section and smiles; things never change. To keep up with their usual routine he pretends to slow down as his six year old brother drags him will all his strength and pouts at him. Chenle giggles at the boy and ruffles his short hair. Of course he gives in - it's his duty as an older brother.  
  
"Chenle are you listening?" His mum shouts at him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He answers absent-mindedly, looking around at the endless bright sweets on display. Renjun ran to the far end of the aisle as soon as they reached it - that's where the pick and mix stand was.  
  
"What did I just say?" His mum questions him, annoyance clear in her voice.  
  
Chenle panics a little. Every week without fail he zones out as his mum tells him what to do through the phone. Last week she told him that if he forgets anything again she's never letting him and Renjun go shopping alone again at which Renjun's eyes widened in fear. It's become their tradition of sorts to go to the grocery store every Saturday and buy pick and mix sweets for a dollar that they finish on the way home and Renjun teared up at the thought of losing that chance.  
  
Chenle scrunches his eyebrows in thought and tries his best to recall the extensive list of products he had to buy. "Uh, we need cabbage and I shouldn't let Renjun get sweets." He says and crosses his fingers for good luck.  
  
"What else?" His mum snaps. He can see Renjun scooping up Skittles into a small bag and bites his lip. He doesn't want this to be their last sweet trip.  
  
"Um, tea, biscuits...spinach?" He tries. He knew the last one was wrong as soon as he said it and braced for the impact.  
  
"Sponge, Chenle! Sponge! Do you ever listen?" His mum shouted and the boy cringed and put the phone some distance away from his ear to avoid her loud voice as he approached Renjun. His mum has always been overdramatic.  
  
"You better make your time at the shop worthwhile because this is the last time you're going alone," his mum tells him, "You're the least responsible sixteen year old I've ever met." She says and ends the call.  
  
Chenle runs a hand through his blonde hair and slaps his forehead. This is not how he planned today to go. He's always been a daydreamer - it's not his fault he zones out sometimes.  
  
He crouches down next to his brother who is now putting mini lollies into the bag. "Junnie," he says and his brother gasps at their unexpected proximity, "get a big bag, it looks like this is our last trip for a while."  
  
His heart breaks at the way Renjun's lip wobbles and his eyes tear up. The boy gives him a sad nod and reaches up to grab a bigger bag as a tear rolls down his eye. Chenle has never felt more guilty and it's all his fault. He wishes he just stood still and listened for once.  
  
"How much?" Renjun asks in a small voice, not looking up at him. Chenle hears a small sob.  
  
"Fill it up to the top Junnie, we can hide it in my bag." He tries his best to give the boy a bright smile and, to his relief, it works as the boy smiles back and runs around to the other side of the stand. He always picks sweets in the same order and Chenle laughs at his habit every time.  
  
He leans against a shelf of chocolate as he watches his brother load their last bag of sweets.  
  
"No mum...I was listening I swear!" He hears an exclamation from some distance to the right of him. A tall, scrawny boy with hair a similar blonde colour to his own was moaning into his phone childishly as he looked down at a little girl who was poking a bag of Cheetos. Chenle thought they were cute and smiled to himself. It sounded like the boy was in a situation similar to his own.  
  
"But muuuum," the boy dragged. Chenle let out a small giggle which caused the boy to look around him. Chenle immediately turned his head to look at Renjun and bit his lip to hide his laughter. The boy turned back to watching his sister and Chenle sighed in relief - crisis avoided. He soon turns back to watch the pair and sees that the boy moved closer to him and picked up a Pringles tube which he seemed to be inspecting thoroughly. The girl is now happily eating Cheetos as she clings on to the boy's leg, smearing orange dust on his black jeans.  
  
"Yes, I'll remember to get it- Seola what are you doing?!" The boy yells in surprise as he looks down at the girl who giggles at him with an orange mouth. Chenle laughs quietly - the girl reminded him of Renjun when he was her age. This time the boy is close enough to hear his laugh which results in him looking up right into Chenle's eyes and his mouth drops slightly. A blush tints the boy's cheeks as he looks back down at his sister who went back to clinging to his leg.  
  
"What? No, everything's fine mum...Seola just grabbed a...boy's toy from him...yes I'll tell her off." Chenle notes that the girl pouts adorably at his words and stomps away from him with crossed arms. Before she could walk more than three steps the boy leans over and grabs the back of the girl's collar and gently drags her back.  
  
"I'll get everything okay? Yes, I'll remember the sweets - I mean the poppy seeds. See you." The boy quickly mutters into the phone and ends the call. Chenle sees him sigh in relief as he ruffles his hair and exaggeratedly drags a hand across his face.  
  
Their eyes meet again and this time both boys blush. Chenle looks down at his shoes and purses his lips in an attempt to pretend the moment never happened. Suddenly, a pair of shoes appears opposite his. This causes Chenle to look up and meet the boy face to face. The boy is much taller close up but Chenle doesn't find him intimidating. Something about his shy shuffling and avoidance of eye contact tells him that the boy is more scared of him than he is of the boy.  
  
"Uh, do you happen to h-have a tissue?" The boy asks and Chenle is surprised deep his voice is when he's not childishly complaining. He sees that the boy has a sharp jawline and a pointy nose with plump yet small lips. Everything about the boy seems sharp and yet somehow he has a soft aura. Chenle can't help but smile at the contrast and quickly realises that he _l_ _ikes_ the boy.  
  
He then notices that the boy is staring at him with a confused expression and realises that he must've zoned out. In front of the boy he likes. He remembers that the boy asked him a question and blinks a few times to focus. "Ah, yeah - Junnie!" He calls out and his brother turns to him with a nearly full bag of sweets and a curious look on his face. "Do you still have tissues in your backpack?" He asks and Renjun nods before turning back to picking sweets.  
  
Chenle frowns when he sees that his brother didn't have his backpack on and his eyes widen at the thought of him losing it - their mum will have his head. "Junnie where's your backpack?" He asks, panic evident in his voice. The boy in front of him looks just as confused as before as he follows Chenle's line of sight.  
  
Renjun facepalms and groans. "Chenle you're so stupid! It's by your legs idiot."  
  
Chenle looks down and sure enough - there was his brother's small Spiderman backpack leaning against his foot. He meets the boy's eyes awkwardly and cringes slightly as he leans down to get the bag.  
  
"You shouldn't call your older brother an idiot." The boy unexpectedly shouts out. Chenle pauses midway through searching the bag. Was the boy trying to talk to his brother and defend him? He smiles to himself and tries his best to hide it when he gets back up and hands the boy tissues.  
  
"It's not my fault he's dumb!" Renjun shouts back.  
  
The boy laughs at that and Chenle is mesmerised by his wide smile which is much different from his shy one. The boys smile lessens when he sees the other looking at him intently and coughs awkwardly.  
  
"My sister Seola, as you probably saw, wiped her Cheeto hands on my legs." He says as he leans down to try to brush the dust of his jeans.  
  
"I'll tell you from experience that tissues aren't gonna work." Chenle advises and the boy pauses and sighs. "I know."  
  
Chenle frowns; he knew? "Then why did you ask-" Chenle's eyes widen at the realisation. His cheeks redden once again. "Oh."  
  
The boy in front of him looks anywhere but Chenle and mutters a "yeah". Chenle couldn't believe that someone - a cute boy at that - actually approached him because he wanted to talk to him. Usually boys avoided him at all costs, too scared to hang out with him because 'he might like them', which Chenle was constantly sad about. So this situation was new and, for once in his life, the ready-for-anything Chenle was not prepared.  
  
"So...I'm Jisung." The boy offered and after a pause also put out his hand. Chenle let out a high pitched giggle at the formality and Jisung was immediately flustered as he put his hand back down to his side.  
  
"No, no!" Chenle exclaimed and grabbed the boy's hand, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "I'm Chenle, and this is my brother Renjun." He gestured to the boy as he shook Jisung's hand.  
  
"Ah...I like him. He's funny." Jisung says with a small smile as he rolls back on forth on his feet.  
  
Chenle clicks his tongue. "He takes after me. I'm better." He says with a smug smile. He looks behind Jisung. "Where's your sister?"  
  
Jisung spins his head around and swears under his breath as he starts dashing between the sweet aisles. Chenle is starting to get worried when Jisung doesn't come back after two minutes until he hears a screech and soon Jisung appears from behind a chocolate stand, more Cheeto covered than ever. Chenle decides it's a good look on him. He's dragging his sister across the floor under her armpits as she cries something about seeing the Cheetos cheetah guy around the corner. Chenle vaguely remembers seeing him too and stifles a laugh at the ridiculous sight.  
  
"Little girl, some people are trying to focus on sweets here!" Renjun suddenly calls out angrily and turns to the trio.  
  
Chenle gasps. "Renjun, that's not how we talk to people." He whispers loudly.  
  
Renjun gives him an unimpressed look. "That's how you talk to people, ge."  
  
Chenle gives Jisung a sheepish smile as he mimes a knife slitting his throat to his brother who rolls his eyes and goes back to the sweets. His bag is almost filled to the brim.  
  
"So, this is Seola and she likes Cheetos." Jisung says and smiles down fondly at the girl who stopped crying and was now looking at Renjun instead.  
  
Chenle finds the way him and the boy are so similar endearing; both have bad memories and both love their siblings.  
  
"Do you have problems with zoning out too?" He asks.  
  
Jisung's eyes widen. "You too? My mum goes on and on! Can't she just give me a damn list, I'm not a genius."  
  
Chenle laughs at the exclamation and wonders if this is how they'll bond - over nagging mums and bad memories. "At least you can moan at your mum, mine just snapped at me and told me it's the last time me and Junnie are going shopping alone."  
  
Jisung's smile drops as he hears Chenle's sad sigh. "Oh," he simply says, "So I won't see you again then?" He asks, unaware that he's pouting.  
  
Chenle hates the fact that the one time the stars align for him to meet a boy that seems to like him back, he has no chance of meeting him again. "I guess so..." He whispers.  
  
"Chenle I'm doooone!" Renjun yells as he runs towards the two, leaving a confused looking Seola behind on the floor next to the pick and mix.  
  
Chenle smiles down sadly and grabs Renjun's hand. "I guess I'll see you then...if ever?" He says as he looks back up to a frowning Jisung. A tense moment of silence settles over them.  
  
"But wait, don't you have a phone? Can you give me your number?" Jisung suddenly blurts out and immediately looks down to play with his fingers. Chenle is startled at the timid boy's sudden confidence that he himself didn't poses for once. He pats down his jean pockets in a flustered motion and takes out his phone, handing it to the boy who hands him his.  
  
Both exchange numbers quickly and Chenle unconsciously saves his as 'It's Chen-loh' as he usually does. He only realises what he's done when Jisung laughs, "Nice meeting you, Chenl-OH," and Chenle finds himself laughing at his own stupidity. He really embarrassed himself one time too many in a span of just five minutes.  
  
Chenle softly tells Renjun to say goodbye and the boy looks Jisung up and down, as if analysing him. "He looks nice. Nicer than any of your other boys." The boy concludes confidently. Chenle has to turn away to hide his red face and bashful grin.  
  
He's about to wave at Jisung when the boy grabs his hand. Chenle looks down in shock, similar to the way Jisung looked when Chenle grabbed his hand previously.  
  
"Wait, you said this is your last trip right?" Chenle nods. "If you're already getting ended anyway... why not drag it out and stay a bit longer? It's not like it could get any worse," Jisung offers. Chenle hesitates and thinks about how with his dramatic mum it _could_  get worse but looking at Jisung's hopeful eyes made him want to agree.  
  
He tugs at his brother's arm, making him look up. "Junnie, do you want to play with Seola for a bit?" He asks hopefully, eyes silently begging his dangerously evil brother to agree.  
  
Renjun looks back at the girl eating sweets straight from the stand. He gives Chenle a disgusted look. "I don't play with _girls_ ."  
  
Chenle crouches down next to him. "Well you're gonna be in for the shock of your life when you grow up and are forced to work with girls at school so you might as well start now." He gives Renjun a fake smile and pushes him towards the girl. Renjun turns around to give him an angry look but carries on walking and sits down next to Seola.  
  
Chenle turns to Jisung and smiles nervously. "So it looks like I'm staying for longer?" He says hesitantly, unsure if he's asking a question or stating a fact.  
  
Jisung smiles back. "Looks like you are."

**Author's Note:**

> the end of my soft hours
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you felt at least a little soft 
> 
> love yaaaa, mwah
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/the7thsensecult) // [twt](https://twitter.com/jaeminahs)


End file.
